User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction
Coverpage: Koshiro looking into the sunset as students fight with woodenswords around him. Title: Whaleshark P. 1 * Brook: Luffy-san! What are you doing?! * MotR: Strawhat! You can't do that! You can't steal the princess' pet! * Luffy: Shut up! I'm not stealing it! * Brook: What? That's... * MotR: That's princess Shirahoshi! * Brook: Does she have panties on? * MotL: Silence, pervert! * Luffy: We're heading for the Forest of the Sea! Brook, head there once everyone is gathered! I put you in charge! * Shirahoshi: -What bravery- * MotL: -I should warn the king at once!- * Brook: Roger, Luffy-san! P. 2 * Nami: So we need to upgrade this pose to get into the New World? * MotR: Or you can buy the newer version. It costs around 250,000 beli. * Nami: So... We need to upgrade this pose to get into the New World? * Usopp: You said that already! -with a comedic smack- * Neptune: Minister of the Right, I'm afraid my daughter is hurt. How can we unchain ourselves? * Zoro: You won't, not until we have our crew gathered. * Usopp: Oi, old man, you're hands are free, right? * Neptune: Yup. * Usopp: Let's play a game of card then, shall we? Usopp and Pappug sit down and get out some cards. Brook hurries his way up to the hall everyone is gathering. P. 3 * Brook: Everyone, we need to hurry to the Forest of the Sea! * Zoro: Isn't that were Jinbe resides? * Usopp: That prince clearly said so, why do we need to go? * Nami: Treasure? * Zoro: Can you think of anything else? * Brook: It's Luffy..! He is heading there right now with- * MotL: WITH THE MERMAID PRINCESS! * MotR: Oh boy oh boy! This will go wrong! * Neptune: No! Don't you humans understand what you've done?! My precious daughter is vulnerable for attacks of Vander Decken! No! Damn you pirates! * MotR: Sir... Another thing. Pirates blasted into the Shelltower and are getting up, they're ionfiltrating your palace! P. 4 * Neptune: Unchain me Zori! This is of high importance, my daughter and palace are in grave danger! * Zoro: Even if its about life and death... Not until we are gathered again will you see the outside world. * Usopp: Zoro! How can you say something like this?! * Zoro: Shut up Usopp. We can't just stop, even this whole event happened unintentionally. * Nami: He's right Zoro! You should've asked for a million beli! * Usopp: Oi oi oi, that wasn't the point I was trying to make at all. * Neptune: Zori, please... Can't you make an exception? * Zoro: IT'S ZORO! * Brook: Zoro-san, we need to go anyway. Franky and Robin are still missing and we need to find them. * Nami: Yeah! We'll find them earlier then the prince. * Zoro: I know that, but we cannot just head out of Fishman Island to meet up with Luffy! Sunny is yet to be coated! * Usopp: He's right... We're heading for Mermaid Café, where Chopper and Sanji are! P. 5 Neptune and the two ministers are looking at eachother. * Brook: The pantyfan can come loose. I'll take him to the forest of the sea with me. * Nami: We could really use more info on our Log Pose! * Zoro: Okay, we'll meet up at Mermaid Café in an hour Nami. We'll get to the Sea Forest when we're all back. * Brook/Nami: Okay. * Usopp: Follow me Pappug! * Neptune: And me? Untie me from this Hell! * Usopp: Zoro... * Keimi: Zoro-chin, you can't just keep ahold of our king! * Pappug: Those pirates are coming! * Neptune: Please Zori... P. 6 * Sanji: There are coming more guards of the royal palace! * Chopper: We need to find the others and get the heck out of here! Megalo and Luffy suddenly floats with high speed over Mermaid Café. Sanji and Chopper notice. * Chopper: Did you see that? It was the shark Luffy saved from Surume! * Sanji: You're right, but where's it heading... And why was Luffy on it? Sanji stops a civilian running by. * Sanji: What are you running from? * Chopper: And where is that shark going? The civilian looks behind and sighs. * Civilian: Pirates have entered the royal palace... It's a madhouse..! You should run... Follow that shark... * Sanji: Where does that bring us? Chopper notices lots of merfolk running away. * Civilian: To the Forest of the Sea! P. 7 * Shirahoshi: Luffy-san... We're almost here... Are you not scared? * Megalo: Shaa Shaa! * Luffy: I'm going to be Pirate King, nothing scares me! * Shirahoshi: Wow... That's adventurous Luffy... * Luffy: I can't wait to meet up with the others and go to the New World... * Shirahoshi: Luffy... Are you sure you can endure the second half of the Grand Line? * Luffy: Of course! P. 8 Zoro and Usopp arrive at Mermaid Café, meeting up with Sanji and Chopper. * Zoro: Chopper, perverted eyebrow, we need to get to the Sea Forest! * Sanji: Who are you calling perverted, green coral head! * Chopper: We're heading there too. * Sanji: Luffy's heading there. * Usopp: We know, he's heading there with the Mermaid Princess. * Sanji: WWHHAAAATT??~~!!! I'LL KILL HIM! * Zoro: Jealous beardbrow. * Usopp: That doesn't sound insulting at all. * Sanji: We're heading for Forest of the Sea!! P. 9 Shirahoshi is out of Megalo again and she closely walks next to Luffy. * Megalo: Shaa Shaa! * Luffy: We're here. so what do you want to do? * Shirahoshi: I just want to lie between coral, walk over grass and feel the light of Eva on my skin... * Luffy: Well... That sounds boring. You're no fun. * Shirahoshi: Really? * Luffy: You would definetly make a bad crewmember tongue out * Shirahoshi: eyed Are you serious? * Megalo: Shaa Shaa Shaa! * Luffy: Stop it! Haoshoku Haki to calm down Megalo * Shirahoshi: What did you do? You calmed him down without a fight... * ?: I knew Rayleigh-san would make you stronger... P. 10 * Luffy: Hmm? * Shirahoshi: It's the Knight of the Sea! * Luffy: JINBE! * Jinbe: Luffy-kun! Long time no see! * Luffy: I've missed you! * Shirahoshi: You know him, Luffy? * Luffy: Of course! Jinbe helped me during Ace's passing! * Jinbe: It's been awhile... I'm glad to see you're okay. I'm glad you got my message. * Luffy: Message? P. 11 * Jinbe: Yeah, that I've been waiting for you at the Forest of the Sea. * Shirahoshi: My brother told you, didn't they? * Luffy: Nope, they only chased after us. * Jinbe: I left a message for you with the princes. Two messages to be exact. * Luffy: What is the second one? P. 12 * Nami: So you're saying that we need this pose to the mechanic of the island? * MotL: Oh boy, that's what I'm saying. * Nami: Get me there, right away! I need to get somewhere else too! * MotL: Will you unlock king Neptune's key then? * Nami: I don't have the key, Brook has it! - * Brook: Are we there yet? * MotR: Almost... That captain of yours is dangerous. * Brook: I know. That's what I like about him. He's so adventurous! P. 13 * Luffy: So I can't fight Hodi Jones? Who is Hodi Jones? * Shirahoshi: He's the nemesis of this kingdom! * Jinbe: He's the son of Arlong, he's Black Strider of the Ocean: Hodi Jones! * Luffy: What is he up to? Why can't I fight him? * Jinbe: He's far more dangerous, he has a bounty of 69,000,000, but his pills make him far stronger then that... * Luffy: I don't care, if his defeat causes this kingdom to stand... Then I'll put my life on the for you!! Category:Blog posts